Deema/Trivia
*Deema started the "Supplies!" running gag on the show, which was again used by Goby in "The Legend of Pinkfoot". *In "Super Shrimptennial Celebration", Deema sings the pop song instead of the dance song (the dance song is sung by Molly instead.) *Deema could be polish because of her blonde hair and blue eyes. If you notice most polish people are yellow in the skin. but Nonny is white while Deema is quite yellow *Deema has a distinctive mocoish "jazz voice" sometimes heard in most episodes whenever singing or talking. It usually forms at the beginning of a sentence. *Her favorite color is red and her favorite food is mac'n'cheese and fizzy water. *Deema seems to be one of the more social guppies and hardly ever frowns. *In "Ducks in a Row!", she called Gil "drummer-boy". She seems to like giving "pet names" to people, usually during the shopping segments. She has called both Oona and Molly "Kitten" or "Dear". *In "Happy Clam Day!", it's revealed that she loves dancing. *During the theme song, she is upside down when everyone is singing in a straight line. *Deema occasionally waves to the viewers during a montage as a way of breaking the fourth wall. She has waved to the viewers in "Can You Dig It?" during the excavation, and in "X Marks the Spot!" when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *In Season Two, Deema has had all of the shop segments until "Tooth on the Looth! " where Goby does the shop segment. *Deema is the only Guppy to normally wear jewelry. *In "Happy Clam Day!" towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Deema is the first Guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs in the end of "Tooth on the Looth!" when she imagines her visit from the Tooth Fairy. *In "Humunga-Truck!", it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is an ice cream truck. *Deema has the biggest hair of the group. *Also, she is the only guppy to have yellow (or blonde) hair. *She may be cousins with Gil due to same skin and eye color. *Oddly, Deema has a habit of being upside down. *In "The Cowgirl Parade", she made flirty eyes at Goby during the shop scene. *A running gag has occurred where she points out that someone has something with them. In "Ducks in a Row!", she pointed out that Nonny had his whistle. In "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure", she pointed out that Goby had his magic beans. In "The Cowgirl Parade", she pointed out that Molly had her lasso. *She played the story's antagonist in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming". *The top of Deema's hair sort of resembles the preschool that she attends. **Her hair also resembles the hair of another Nickelodeon character, Didi Pickles from Rugrats. **Deema is the first and only Guppy to loose a tooth, which was in "Tooth on the Looth!". **Sometimes, in pictures, Deema's hair is flipped around in the other direction, If you turn your head and look at the picture below so that Deema is right side up, you'll notice that her hair is different. *Whenever a shop segment takes place in season 2, Deema sets the shop up by saying "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" **She even said it for Goby's dental office in Tooth on the Looth! *In " The Moon Rocks! ", she sung the dance song " Orbit " with Oona and Gil. *In " We Totally Rock! ", she called Nonny " Nonners " *In the song " The Pet Rap ", she sung the dance song with Gil. *Deema can be friend with Nonny, but you can be seen that in two episodes, " We Totally Rock! " and " The Crayon Prix " Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Females